freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
TOT3S Prolong
Three sisters/friends sit on an old porch step, Two are 17 while the other one is 15. It had been 8 years since the youngest one came to live there with them. At first the older two kept trying to get rid of the younger girl however after a little run in with the local punks and getting the girl back. The three grew close as the younger girl hated to be alone and that's all she ever was. After sharing alcohol together the three became sisters as the older of the three read it in a book that when men shared alcohol they became brothers. Though the three girls were home schooled by their care taker, They never really cared all that much about learning, As much as their care taker disliked the fact She came to learn that none could sit long enough to learn without a fight breaking out. As the three of them sitting being quiet until the younger of the three sighed yet again.' '' Ok Lora that's the third time you sighed in five minutes, If your so bored why not do something. The one in a green shirt and blue shorts says. Oh maybe she's waiting you know until the all clear. The other one said wearing a red shirt and blue shorts said. Lora wearing a light blue shirt and blue shorts stands up and jumps off the porch. Her midnight black hair in a pony tail. Jan Liza Miss, Dasiey isn't going to be back for another few hours. Lets go I wanna show you to something. Lora says looking at them with her dawn color puppy dog eye look. Ahh not the puppy eyes, Jan says pretending to fall over. Anything but the puppy eyes, Liza said pretending to faint. Oh please it's really cool. Lora says jumping towards them. Fine fine fine. Jan and Liza says hoping to get Lora off their backs. Yes come on you gotta see it. Lora says running. Liza and Jan sigh before following Lora. Liza tied her golden brown hair in a pony tail as they walk. Jan sighs as her hand runs through her short light brown hair wishing once again that it would grow out again. Soon the three make it to a building that had been abandon for ten years until a rich man bought it. They use a secret entrance that leads to a lab, on the other side a man in a lab coat is standing in front of two mean in black suits. Listen do not let anyone in that room. There are dangerous stuff in there that could blow up. Got it, The man in the white lab coat says. Yes sir we understand no one in no one out. The men in black suits says. The man in the white lab coat nods then walks away, The two men then start to walk around on guard. Lora grins and makes her way towards the door before opening it and entering. Jan and Liza sigh before following Lora inside. Once the door closes the men in black suits notice them but can not enter as they do not have the key. One tries to yell at the girls while the other goes to get help. Lora I don't think we should be in here. Liza says eying the different colored liquids in the tubes. Yea I agree this isn't a park. Jan says a little nervous. Oh relax you too look at all the pretty colors. Lora says grinning. Jan and Liza sigh as Lora walks around pressing a button in as she passes. The light outside the doors come on just as more guards and the man in the white lab coat show up. What is going on? The man in the lab coat ask. We are unsure sir they just got in their without coming by us. One of the men in black suit says. Well hurry up and do something before. The man in the lap coat says before seeing the blinking light. Sir? The other man in black suit says. Find a way get in there and remove them before they mess up all my hard work. The lab doctor says. The others nod before going to the door. However unknowing to them or Liza Jan and Lora sleeping gas started to leak through from when Lora pressed her body against a button. Lora not to be mean but I really think we should get out of here. Jan said scared. Lora tilting her head and stopping in front of a large metal shelves that has tubes with different colored liquids in them. Not understanding why she looks over at Liza and Jan as Liza's hand presses different buttons making beeping noise fill the room. Jan I don't like this I really don't like this. Liza said rubbing her hands together. I don't either Lora lets leave before we get in trouble. Jan says feeling unease. Oh but come on isn't this place cool look what they did in under five years. Lora said grinning. So we can get in big troube. Liza said getting hit by a dizzy spell. Liz you ugh what's ging on? Jan said gripping her head. Guys are you? Lora says falling backwards hitting the metal shelves. Liza falls forward to the floor her arm hitting the tubes of liquids as she falls. Jan hits more buttons before she too falls to the floor. Lora tries to stay awake but the gas gets to her as well, The metal shelves she hit before falling to the floor crashes on top of her getting the different colored liquids all over her body. The guards and man in the white lab coats eyes widen as a sign saying beware starts to blink. More gas fills the room from the liquids and the doctor swallows. I want everyone out of this building now before it explodes. The doctors says. The guards look at him before nodding and heading to evacuate the building as the doctor once again tries to enter the room having little luck. After a few seconds the doctor notices sparks coming off one of the many computer screens and then starts to run for it as well. Under five minutes people can be seen running out of the building as a huge explosion happens, However at the same time a time ripple opens sending the three girls into the unknown as well as deaging them. The three land at three separate locations. Hours seem to pass as midday comes. With Liza she wakes up on a beach and four males in blue capes are standing just 5 feet away from her talking. Sitting up she notices something very wrong with her. Not only was she smaller but she could not hear what the men was saying. She screams and stumbles back then screams again from the pain. One seems to notice she's in pain and before Liza say anything, He throws a purple dart at her. It hits Liza's left arm and after a few seconds Liza falls asleep. Rick did you have to do that. I mean I don't think this child was going to try anything the way she is now. One of the men says. I believe it was for the best, It seems this girl was not able to hear us. I think she was attacked or in an explosion of some kind. Rick states walking over to Liza. I well are you sure she safe? I mean we don't even know who she is she could be a trap set by the World Government. Another male states. I doubt it John besides if it was they wouldn't be waiting this long to attack. Rick says picking Liza up. I guess your right sorry Rick. Johns says bowing. It's ok Fred can you call and tell Dragon-san that we are returning and have an injured child with us? Rick asks looking at the other male. Sure thing boss how old do you think she is 10 12? Fred says tilting his head. I'd guess she's around 10 years old, Rick states walking towards the other side of the beach where a ship is docked. Fred does as asked gives Dragon the heads up. After doing that the four men return to the ship and a doctor looks over Liza. Dealing with her wounds while Rick helps was easy. Soon the ship starts to make it's way back. Meanwhile with Jan she too woke up and sat up, she then looked down and notices something wrong with her. Trying to stand however was a different matter as pain goes through her body. She too screams and falls back to the ground panting as she caught the attention of the Whitebeard pirates. Huh did you hear that Marco, A male in black pants and a blue short while a sword resting on his left hip said. A male wearing dark blue pants and an open purple shirt looks around. I did best go see what it was Thatch. Marco said heading towards the scream. Thatch follows and after a few minutes of walking they come across Jan as she's trying to crawl. Holy shit that's a kid wonder what she's doing here. Thatch said looking at Jan. I'm not sure however she looks like she's been in a war of some kind. Best get her to a doc. Marco said. Jan looks up and sees the two men mouths move. However she can not hear a word they are saying. Trying to keep from crying out she pants as Marco bends down to her level. I'm going to pick you so we can get you to a doc, is that ok. Marco said trying to keep from scaring the girl. Jan blinks puts a finger to her ear showing that she can't hear him. Seeing the man sigh however gets her to nod her head then whimper from the pain. I think she can't hear us. Thatch says. Well I think your right, Best get her to doc to see if he can help. Marco says picking Jan up. Jan whimpers again and bites her lip from crying out. The two then start to walk back to camp. How old you think this kid is? Thatch says looking at Jan who had closed her eyes as the world was spinning around her. I'm not sure 10 11 by the looks of it. Marco said also looking at Jan. Soon they make it back and doc rushes over to them when he sees Jan. Oh my what happen to this poor child? Doc said looking at the three of them. Not sure we found her trying to crawl with her wounds. She awake but she can't hear us. Marco said looking at Doc. Well one second I'm sure she's in allot of pain let me give her something and then you can bring her to the infirmary. Doc said getting a needle out. Jan opens her eyes and sees the doctor, She whimpers yet again when the doctor touches her. She then bites her lip again as the doctor pokes her with the needle and injecting the medicate into her arm. After a few minutes Jan falls asleep pain free. There now to fix her up. Doc says sighing. Marco and Doc head to the ships infirmary, After Marco sets Jan on a bed he leaves as the doctors get to work. Marco then goes to inform Whitebeard on what he found and what is going on. Meanwhile with Lora she had yet to wake up. However she is found by a group of men. Sir look a child how did she get here? One of the men ask. Who knows but they will be happy to know we found another experiment for them. The leader of the group said. Look she's hurt will they be angry? Another man says looking at Lora. Who knows but the best thing we can do is return to base with her. Pick her up and make sure she does not wake. The leader of the group states. One tries to picks Lora up but makes a face and moves back. She stinks big time. He says. Pick the brat up or else. The leader growls. The man swallows and picks Lora up. Lora whimpers as she starts to come around. W-where? Lora states trying to look around. Sir shes waking up what do I do? The man says in a panic. Use the needle fool that's why you have it. The leader growls again. ''Another male brings out his needle and moves over to the one holding Lora. Lora sees the needle and pales forgetting the pain she kicks the man holding her in the knee making him drop her. She then dashes away from the one holding the needle. Two try to tackle her but get kicked between their legs. The leader once again growls and pulls out his gun and fires it at Lora. The bullet hits Lora's left leg making her fall. She tries to stand however two different men tackle her, they then both bring out their needles and they both stab her with their needles. They then inject the medicate into her body. Lora trying her best to get out of their grip grows weak before her body falls limp as darkness takes her. '' Next time be quick about it. She is just a runt. Now pick her up and lets move. The leader says putting his gun up. ''The men do as he says as the men get off of Lora. One of the men picks her up as the others help the ones that was attacked by Lora. Soon they make it to the base and the leader tells a scientist '''what had happened as other scientist start to deal with Lora.'' Well do not worry it seems this brat has a fighting chance. Just leave her to us and be gone. The scientist says. The leader nods before him and the other marines with him leave the room. How old do you think this experiment is? One of the scientist ask. Oh I would say about 7 8 at the most. Hope she doesn't die like the other brats did. The scientist states with a smirk. The others nod in agreement as they get to work patching Lora up. After a few hours they are done and a lady in a nurses outfit wheels Lora now in a plain white hospital gown wearing a collar to a room. The room is mostly bare only having a bed table and chair and a window with bars over it. The lady then puts Lora in bed making sure to keep from reopening her wounds. After double checking everything the women leaves the room wheeling the chair out. Until next time Ja ne! Category:Tails of the three sisters Category:Caring16 Category:Stories